Old scars, New home
by TwinTigerLover
Summary: Harrison leaves England, trying to get away from all the betrayal, hurt and death. He sets out for a new life looking for peace and confidence. However, when has Harrison's life been that simple? Fate and chaos get bored and Harrison is the perfect solution. Character bashing. slash (m/m) rated M cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**S****o this is my second story but this on****e is**** going to be more ****a multi chapter story****. So first of ****I****, no matter how much I wish, do not own Harry ****P****otter or ****T****wilight.**

**I****t's going to start of slow, with short chapters but as I get better and you lot review I'll start posting more. However I****'****m new ****to fanfiction ****so it's going to take awhile to get used to this stuff and working ****a****round my life. **

**On ****another ****note this is a slash ****(m/m)**** story so if you don't go for that kind of things stop reading right now and find another story. You have been warned. ****G****raphic Violence, abuse will be mentioned****,**** as well as some ****intermittent ****scenes later on. **

**This story is beta by my sister - ahelpinghand. I may or may not end up killing her with all my pore English mistakes so let's laugh at her suffering... But don't tell her. **

_**Ahelpinghand: my English is not the best but it is by far better then TwinTigerLover's so any mistakes I miss can be blamed on her because I have already corrected twelve mistakes in this author notice. **_

_**TwinTigerLover: Ok ok I give no more speeches or I WILL delete it. **_

**Right soooo thats it****,**** no more ranting. **

**Till next time my friends. Read on! **

Preface

A lone sigh escaped my lips as I stared out at the white fluffy clouds, slowly turning a deep shade of red, as the sun sunk behind their edge. I had been sat in this plane for eight hours and I still had another five to get through. The seats were stiff and uncomfortable, the food was awful and the stares and sideways glances were just plain annoying but it was nothing I weren't used to, having grown up at the Dursley's you learn to eat what is given and no school chair is ever comfortable. As for the stares, well if you're a famous child you get use to them, even if these were different then normal; they were still just as irritating.

My destination was Forks, Washington, D.C. According to Lucius it was the perfect place for me to get back on my feet. No magic. No wizards. No war. No death and most importantly no one knows me. A whole new life so I can start again. Get over the memory's of all the people I lost. Who betrayed me; and so much more.

This was a new start. A new beginning. And no way was I letting anything ruin that.

******an*******

Ha. Ha . You see that button. Yes that one right there. Hit it. And leave me a review and I'll post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 the beginning.

I don't know why I decided it would be a good idea to start high school as a _sophomore_, but hay! No turning back now. I walk trough the front office to be met by a middle age, red headed woman.

"Hello I'm the new student. Harrison black." I sighed. A smile spread across her face, obviously over joyed to meet the new gossip in town. "Oh. Of cause. Yes hang on...here we are dear." I watch as she pulled some paper from a large stack to her left, my face twitching when she called me 'dear'.

"Now this is for the teacher to sign. I need that back at the end of the day. Your timetable and map." With each statement she handed me some paper, I just nodded and pocketed it all apart from the timetable.

"Thanks ma'am" turning, i left taking a quick look at my table and headed of to maths, lesson one of the day. Fun. Stares followed where I look and voices called out wanting to talk to me. I ignored them and headed to class.

Math and English was not fun in fact it was drop down boring, most the lesson was spent deflecting question from overly happy teenagers and the teachers! Mr Grey our English teacher decided he didn't like me and asked me to introduce myself. So standing I glared at the man before saying, "_I am Harrison. I am an orphan and can speak 13 different languages" _then I sat_. _Latin was no better, the only interesting thing that happened was that I sat next to a vampire called Alice Cullen (which obviously she did not tell me what she was) and spoke to her in Latin all lesson. But now it was lunch and a girl was dragging me by the arm to the canteen and It was taking everything I had not to brake the girl. Honestly where does she get off. Pulling me like that!

Sitting down, before being push down, I found myself at the loudest most crowded table here.

Jessica Spence introduced every one - Bella swan, Ewan, Ben, max, Annie...and they all started talking. I felt my eye wondering around the room and fall on Alice's table where she sat with four other vamps, interesting. Spence obviously caught me looking that way or had been waiting for me to point them out, cause she was telling me all about them. _Alice's mate was named Jasper, the big ones Emmet and the blonde was his mate Rosalyn. And finally the smaller copper haired one is Edward. _

I started Listening again at a bad time, for Spence anyway "their parent Dr. Cullen and Mrs Cullen are very young. We think that she can't have kids..." Now most people had see my face and tried to stop her talking. She did not. "...that's why they adopted so many of them. Tragic really"

I watched the Cullen coven, they can hear if the angry faces was anything to go by.

I rouse from the plastic chair and slowly my eyes locked on Jessica's.

"never before have I been this angry Miss. Spence and right now that anger is aimed right at you" I kept my voice steady as people lent in to listen. "How would you feel if people where saying that you were _barren, and can't have kids?making fun of you cause your adopted? Did you not consider people like you are the reason they don't talk to you? that they avoid you? And did it slip your mind that I to am an orphan, cause right now I'd kill to be in there shoes to have grown up with a mother like theirs. So next time you open that thing you call a mouth, think how would you feel if it was you? if you parents gave you up? Mmmm. cause I can tell you what their reaction will be, and they will do more then just talk." _ And with that I spun on my heels and left making my way toward the Cullen's table.

"Can I join you Alice?" I asked quietly.

She look around the table getting nods or vocal agreement I sat down in the spear chair next to Edward Cullen. Emmet, the big one seemed real happy about something and really wanted to get it off his chest.

"That was amazing. We'd wanted to put her in her place for a long time now, 'ey eddy." That last part was aimed at his brother

Edwards reply was to reach across the table and smacked him on the head.

"Where are you next Harrison." Alice asked happily changing the subject.

"Biology?" I reply

"Edward does too. You can walk together." Alice said happily jumping up and down, as the bell rang.

I nodded and made my way to class with a wave to the Cullen family. I blinked when Edward appeared at my side.

We said nothing on the way to class and once their Edward went to his seat and I headed to the teacher.

With the slipped sighed I took the one seat available, unfortunately next to mr. Cullen.


End file.
